The Microwave incident
by sorryimahopelessromantic
Summary: Edward and Kyo learn the hard way that Inuyasha and Tv should never mix.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal Friday afternoon and Edward and his two best friends Inuyasha and Kyo were bored. And when these three are bored, everyone knows that nothing good comes of it.

"I'm bored!" complained Inuyasha.

"Me too, There's like nothing to do!" Edward agreed.

Kyo looked at them and rolled his eyes. "You guys sound like a bunch of five – year olds, there's plenty to do."

"Like what?"

Kyo shrugged. "Why not clean the basement like Al suggested?"

They turned to him in disgust. "What are you fucked in the head?"

"What? You sounded bored so I gave you an idea"

"Yea but _cleaning_? That's what girls do, we're not girls we're men."

"EXCUSE ME!" roared Winry slamming the door open.

Inuyasha paled. "Uh...um...i said that ..."

Winry raised her wrench. "Yes, continue. "

"That cleaning the basement would be an awesome idea!"

Winry nodded in approval. Turning to Edward she sighed. "Oh and baby, try not to burn down the house while I'm gone and don't forget to pick up the kids at three, ok?"

Edward nodded. She smiled and blew him a kiss, Edward pretended to catch it. She laughed then closed the door behind her.

Edward noticed his friend Inuyasha staring at him. "What?"

"What the fuck was that? "

"What the fuck was what?"

"You know what I mean! Don't play dumb!"

Kyo huffed. "Oh for crying out loud he wants to know what the whole playing catch the kiss game was all about!"

Edward stared at Inuyasha incrediously. "Is that it?"

Inuyasha glared and crossed his arms. "Oh don't look at me like that!"

"Like what!"

"Like you want to hit me on the side of the head or something!"

"Do you blame me?"

"FUCKER!"

By this time Kyo had, had enough, "Will the both of you just shut up and grow up! Honestly we're married men with KIDS!"

"So, your point being?"

Kyo just closed his eyes and didn't move to answer, suddenly before anyone could comprehend what was happening he'd grabbed the pitcher of water from atop the living room table and poured the entire content on Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha exploded. "YOU FUCKER! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"GOOD! MAYBE I KNOCKED SOME SENSE INTO YOU!"

"OH YEAH, MAKE SENSE OF THIS-"

Deciding that it was time to step in Edward clapped his hands together. "Guys, guys, just chill!"

They both calmed down, barely. "Inuyasha instead of freaking out like a prima donna, you could have just taken off your wet clothes and put them into a _dryer_,"

"I totally knew that." Inuyasha scoffed.

Kyo snorted. "Sure you did"

Inuyasha ignoring him headed towards the kitchen. "Hey what the- HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"What does it look like? I'm microwaving my shirt stupid."

Kyo stared at him. "There's something called a dryer dude!"

Inuyasha just shrugged already pressing the button. "Omg! He's finally snapped"

"Inuyasha the thing will blow!"

"No it won't, I saw it on TV once."

Without any warning Edward suddenly grabbed a wooden spoon and wacked Inuyasha on the side of the head. "WHAT ARE YOU EIGHT!? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO TELL MY WIFE WHEN SHE GETS HOME AND FINDS THE HOUSE IN ASHES!" Inuyasha rubbed his head. "It wouldn't explode that big!" "ARGH INUYASHA I SWEAR IF ANYTHING HAPPENS I'LL-"

Just then Al came in. "what's going on he-"but the scene before him answered the question. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU NII-SAN? MICROWAVING A SHIRT? THERE'S AN INVENTION CALLED A DRYER!"

Edward glared daggers at Inuyasha. "It's not my shirt its Inuyasha's" Al sighed. "You know what, just do what you want. I don't care anymore. It's not like anything is going to happen." As if to prove Al wrong the microwave exploded. Kyo shook his head. 'He just had to jinx it' he thought.

"Winry is going to kill you big brother."

"But I didn't do it!"

"Big brother it's Winry."

Just then Winry came home. "Hey baby!" She called from the living room. "Baby, did you burn something because it sure smells like-"she stopped on seeing the state of the microwave.

"Winry…I can explain."

She turned toward him slowly "explain then"

"Inuyasha did it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Even Kyo saw you did it!"

"ENOUGH!" snapped Winry picking up a butcher's knife. Ed paled 'has she been getting tips from teacher?'

"Baby. Put the knife down." Winry ignored him and turned towards Kyo, who in turn also paled.

"Is it true that you saw Inuyasha put the shirt in the microwave?" he nodded. Without any warning she hurled the knife at Inuyasha who ducked just in time. "WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN!"

"DON'T YOU WHAT THE FUCK ME! YOU BLEW UP MY MICROWAVE YOU STUPID DOG-DEMON!"

Everyone stared shocked nobody ever seen Winry blow up like this before. Looks like someone was having a bad day.

AND IF YOU EVER THINK OF TRYING TO BLOW MY HOUSE UP AGAIN BECAUSE OF SOMETHING YOU SAW ON TV- DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK DO I LOOK STUPID TO YOU?!"

Leaving poor Inuyasha to shudder on the floor from the almost near death experience she slammed the door. There was a long silence before Al finally broke it. "Damn nii-san and I thought Roy had it rough."

"Shut up Al!"

His younger brother just shrugged. "Hey just telling it like it is."


	2. epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own fma . . .

Two weeks after the incident Inuyasha was baby-sitting Larissa and Kim. The two daughters of Roy and Riza while they were out. The two girls were in the living room watching television when they heard a big explosion coming from the kitchen. So the two sisters went to investigate and almost groaned when they saw the scene before them.

"Inuyasha-san are you serious! What idiot puts a pot in the microwave?" cried Larissa slapping her hand onto her head.

"I was cooking! What does it look like?"

"But that's what the stove is for!" cried Kim in dismay.

"Oh...: said Inuyasha cringing. "I knew that..."

Larissa felt as if she was going to scream. "Then why didn't you?"

"Because maybe I didn't want to" he huffed.

"Who cares if you wanted to or not! Is that what you're going to tell my father when he gets home?"

"Tell me what?" asked Roy curiously making everyone jump.

"That um..." but Inuyasha didn't have to explain. Roy had already seen the microwave.

"INUYASHA!"


End file.
